Majin Naruto
by Warlus999
Summary: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Majin Bũ no hubiera muerto por la [Super Genkidama] de Son Gokū?"


**Título:** Majin Naruto.

 **Categoría** **:** Anime/Manga Crossover » Dragon Ball Z + Naruto.

 **Autor:** Warlus999.

 **Idioma:** Español, **Clasificación:** K+.

 **Género:** General.

 **Publicado:** 09-17-17; **Actualizado:** 12-11-18.

 **Capítulos:** 1; **Palabras:** 8,746.

* * *

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Majin Bũ no hubiera muerto por la [Super Genkidama] de Son Gokū?"

* * *

' **Dragon Ball Z':** Majin Bũ.

' **Naruto'** y **'Naruto Shi** **ppūden** **':** Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Objetivo:** I.P.D.M **(Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)**

 **[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

"Sólo hace falta tener un mal día, para que el hombre más cuerdo que existe, enloquezca."

The Joker

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

PoV: Naruto Izumaki

* * *

Durante la mayor parte de tu vida crees firmemente en que tus ideales son los correctos. Crees que tus pensamientos son los únicos en este mundo, te crees el portavoz de cada miserable ser humano en este podrido planeta. Que tus ideas son absolutas y que todos deberían seguir tu ejemplo.

Tanto así que empiezas a transmitirlo por todo el mundo; a tus hijos, a la generación futura, a la antigua, a tus padres, a los desconocidos, a las figuras de autoridad, etc… Ya que de eso nos caracterizamos los humanos, querer que nuestra ideología se transmita de persona a persona, para así no desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y empiece a tomar fuerza, y quizás en un futuro cercano, esta azoté al mundo esparciéndose a cada mente yaciente sobre la tierra.

Unos tienen razón y otros están tan equivocados como los niños sobre la vida en el exterior.

Piensan que con solo un par de palabras, una voluntad inquebrantable, o simplemente tener una infancia dura, merecen ser los amos de este mundo. Un mundo que según ellos, se debe regir bajo sus reglas y su dominio… bajo su **poder**.

Pero la realidad era otra, la vida era más dura que cualquiera de estas payasadas.

No te creas la gran cosa solo por salvar la vida de alguien, por tener que afrontar una dura infancia que no mereciste, por tener que vivir el mismísimo infierno a causa de otros, por ser el más atrevido y valiente del grupo… ¡No te creas especial solo por ser diferente a los demás! ¡NO FUISTE NI SERÁS EL ÚNICO HIPÓCRITA QUE DIGA ESAS ESTUPIDECES!

Todos los que dicen tener un ideal justo para cada uno de los habitantes del mundo, no son más que un montón de hipócritas. Hipócritas los cuales creen que con solo esforzarse y pelear por un sueño carente de significado; excepto para ellos; pueden cambiar el mundo. Que pueden cambiar el rumbo por el que ya esta grabado en el acaso.

Yo no creo en el destino, porque simplemente no existe.

Solo digo que es inútil intentar cambiar lo inevitable. Como la **muerte**.

Yo era uno de ellos. Luchando por un ideal vacío, un ideal que no solo no me beneficiaría a mí sino solamente a los de mi alrededor, un ideal por el cual yo peleaba ofreciendo solo mi voluntad… Estupideces. En esta vida, aunque a muchos nos duela, no hay héroes. Solamente sujetos con ideales que satisfagan sus egos y los de las demás personas, sujetos los cuales dicen hacerlo por la paz y la justicia, cuando en realidad solo lo hacen por lo que ellos creen que es "paz" y "justicia".

Cada persona tenía una propia definición de lo que es la paz y la justicia, la cuestión por la que muchos murieron y sacrificaron tanto en realidad era el saber de cual de ellas era la correcta. Ya que no la había. Todas solo eran el reflejo de la mente de un solo ser, no de todos.

Nunca en este mundo estaremos todos de acuerdo. Únicamente lo estaremos cuando una amenaza de escala mundial amenace el mundo; y, aun así, habrá sujetos los cuales se aprovecharán de esto…

Pero no por eso estoy haciendo esto.

No necesito su piedad, no necesito su perdón, no necesito su negligencia para estar en "paz", porque siempre lo estuve; yo soy lo que soy y hago lo que hago solo por el simple hecho que puedo hacerlo.

Los voy a matar a todos no porque hicieron de mi vida una tortura, no porque prácticamente mi niñez fue un asco total por su culpa, no porque quiero unir al mundo bajo la insuficiencia de un ideal tan muerto como alcanzar y conseguir la "paz" o la "justicia; sino porque me **divierte**.

Y me **gusta…**

Sus vidas escurriendo entre mis dedos, sus ojos pidiendo piedad, sus gritos de dolor al sentir cuando mis ataques los atraviesan, como su sangre se escapa fuera de mi rango de vista, su desesperación al ver mi enorme **poder**.

Era tan excitante como el brebaje de un licor recién acuñado. Que, con solo descorcharlo, la saliva y la lujuria ya empezaban a escurrir de tu boca.

No recuerdo muy bien cuando o como toda esta masacre empezó, y sinceramente no me importa. El ser en mi interior no me permite razonar, no permite que la culpa invada mi ser y me haga vulnerable, no me permite dudar de mis acciones.

Soy libre como cual **dios…** o más bien, como cual **demonio…**

Caminando por los amplios escombros de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, [Konohagakure]; mostraba mi amplia sonrisa sínica-divertida revelando perfectamente el par de puntiagudos caninos que resaltaban de mi mandíbula, mientras que con mis pasos hacia retumbar todas las ruinas como cual eco.

Siguiendo con mi caminata con ambos brazos sobre mi nuca, me detuve pronto delante de la destruida [Ichiraku Ramen], sintiendo la obvia pero pequeña presencia de un [Chakra] tan familiar entre mis recuerdos. Yo solo pude sonreír. Nadie podía ocultarse de mí, y lo había verificado con este pequeño experimento.

No necesitaba un [Byakugan] para poder distinguir y localizar el [Chakra] de los humanos, después de todo, esta habilidad vino con el rosadito.

Formando una bola de [Chakra] rosada en la palma de mi mano, similar a un pequeño balón, la lancé contra el ya destruido puesto de comida abriendo una pequeña explosión junto a una diminuta cortina de humo… según yo…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

… Creo que me pase. Espero que no este muerto. Y que eso no haya alertado a los demás de lo que acabo de hacer.

Con la tierra aun resonando debido a la potente explosión color rosa y con toda la ex-aldea estremeciéndose como en cual terremoto, me acerque hacia los restos que sobrevivieron de mi ataque. Levantando las enormes paredes destrozadas de concreto del establecimiento, por fin encontré el cadáver de mi ex-amigo y dueño del puesto; Teuchi; debajo de lo que parecían un par de mesas.

Al parecer antes de mi ráfaga él estaba durmiendo, lo cual es un milagro desde que comencé esta matanza; ya que poseía una cara sin arrepentimiento y en paz total; tanto para no notar el hecho de que le faltaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo chorreando de ella decilitros y decilitros de sangre continúa.

—… Mierda— Dije arrojando el cadáver del señor del ramen por ahí detrás mío para luego cruzar los brazos pensativo —Ahora ¿Quién ahora me preparara ramen?— Me pregunté fastidiado hasta que…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Oyendo cual grito rompe-oídos, voltee completamente molesto con una bola condensada de [Chakra] ya formada en mi mano, listo para matar al ninja que vino a por mi. No estaba de humor para juegos.

Pero parando en seco, solo pude ver a la provocante de aquel grito; si, era una ella.

Ayame; la hija del buen emprendedor que acabó de matar, llorando mientras tenia en sus brazos el cadáver de su padre con la sangre de este pegada en sus ropas; estaba a solo unos metros míos arrodillada en el suelo con una cara de pura tristeza y dolor.

—¡Genial!— Exclamé dando un salto de alegría empezando a dirigirme hacia la joven adulta —¡Por fin encontré a alguien quien me preparé el ramen, dattebayo!—

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

"El Gato de Schrödinger".

La teoría del gato de Schrödinger indica que con cada decisión que se tornen en nuestras vidas, ya sea de manera directa o indirecta por nuestra culpa o no, esta abrirá paso a la creación de un nuevo universo paralelo en el cosmos, en cuestión a la mecánica cuántica.

Claro, si es que hay un factor común-denominador.

El factor común-denominador; o simplemente 'X'; de este fic vendría a remontarse en la unión de dos de los mas grande multiversos de la vasta existencia entre sí, que, por un periodo mínimo al microsegundo, un puente se abrió entre ambos mundos.

En algunos universos no pasó absolutamente nada; en otros, un portal del tamaño de un guijarro apareció colapsando casi al instante; y en algunos, una conexión intra-dimensional se abrió lo suficientemente estable para que un ser consciente logre entrar y salir vivo de ahí.

Este último vendría a ser el caso de esta realidad.

* * *

—Adiós, Majin Bũ—

Y con aquellas simples tres palabras, el poder e impulso de la [Super Gendikama], origen de la unión de toda la energía dada por cada ser vivo del planeta Tierra, incrementó a niveles desbordantes fuera del control del demonio mágico; que se encontraba en ese momento en el extremo inferior y contrario de aquel colosal ataque, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a tomar el control de la situación; haciendo que la recibiera de lleno en todo su cuerpo frontal, empezando a desintegrarlo molécula por molécula mientras a grandes kilómetros lo arrastraba destruyendo consigo el [Planeta Sagrado].

Gritando de puro dolor, Majin Bũ veía como todos sus miembros se pulverizaban debido al enorme [Ki] que poseía aquella monstruosa técnica. Ya cerca de su muerte, empezó a recordar detalle por detalle cada uno de los sucesos que hizo en su larga vida, en un último acto antes de su inminente muerte; sus masacres planetarias, sus emocionantes peleas contra diversos enemigos en sus diferentes versiones, las veces que había despertado en manos de Bibidi.

Como un perro que comía por comer, el mataba por matar. Aquellos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas no le hacían sentir más que **nada**.

Solo odio, diversión y locura.

Odio hacia su creador, odio hacia su versión "buena" de si mismo, odio hacia esos estúpidos que estaban a punto de matarlo.

Lanzando su último grito, el ser de chicle supuestamente indestructible se vio casi totalmente aniquilado.

Casi…

Y antes que siquiera la partícula omega del demonio fuera evaporizada por la técnica del [Kaiō del Norte], un portal desgarrando la continuidad del espacio-tiempo se hizo presente en medio de la [Genkidama], absorbiendo lo quedaba de Majin Bũ para luego desaparecer en menos de un segundo.

* * *

Abriendo un portal en medio del extenso cielo, encima de un largo y espeso bosque, la pequeña bola de chicle salió del mismo cayendo a grandes velocidades contra el suelo sin emitir ruido alguno; mientras tanto, el portal a sus espaldas se cerraba como si nunca hubiera aparecido ahí en primer lugar. Empezando lentamente a regenerarse a medida que la gravedad actuaba sobre él, el demonio poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su consciencia ya antes perdida.

Después de todo, Majin Bũ era un ser casi **inmortal** ; y no importara que fuera lo que le hicieran, si por lo menos un solo átomo sobrevivía, él regresaría sin fin ni reparo. Era una de las habilidades de las cuales agradecía profundamente a su creador… mentira.

Pero por alguna razón, actualmente, se sentía **débil**. **Demasiado** débil. Ese ataque del de kit anaranjado, al parecer si que le había dejado marca.

Solo el 0,1%. Solo una milésima parte de su poder original había sobrevivido y lograr quedarse con él. Debió ser por aquella tremenda [Genkidama] que no solo había destruido casi todo su cuerpo, sino absorbido la mayoría de su inmenso [Ki].

No importaba, con el tiempo este volvería a formarse. No por nada, él nunca se cansaba durante una pelea. Su energía podía reconstruirse en segundos y quizás en solo algunos días, este ya estaría en su 100%. Pero había algo que le inquietaba al demonio, algo que hizo que una sensación extraña recorriera el único pedazo de cuerpo que le quedaba. Su [Ki] se había vuelto extraño. Como si hubiera transformado en otra cosa…

Pero sin poder aclarar sus pensamientos, o simplemente dejarlo para después, Majin Bũ; más bien sus restos; chocaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo quedando como cual waffle de mantequilla.

Levantándose; o eso parecía; el demonio empezó a ver el lugar donde había caído. Que pronto, olvidándose del ambiente jovial y forestal de su lugar de "aterrizaje" se concentro en regenerarse. Ya quería volver a pelear contra esos dos rubios.

Sin embargo, antes de que la bolita de chicle alcanzará un tamaño considerable, fue repentinamente aplastado por un pie quedándose pegado a la sandalia del autor de tal barbarie y humillación.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡No intente escapar, dattebayo!— Gritó Naruto persiguiendo al susodicho saltando entre los árboles junto a sus compañeros del [Equipo 7], sin notar que un ser de proporciones galácticas yacía pegado a su pie.

* * *

En resumen. Luego de esperar por más de doce horas al cabeza de espantapájaros Hatake; ¡Un nuevo record señores!; para su reunión diaria de equipo a las afueras de la aldea, los tres Genin empezaron a pensar diversas y creativas formas de matar a su sensei.

Y cuando por fin el retrasado, que parecía nunca ajustar su reloj, llegó trayendo como siempre una de sus patéticas excusas; comenzó la cacería.

Con Naruto y Sasuke por delante, Sakura a los talones de estos, y la victim… digo, Kakashi a pocos metros del [Equipo 7], este ultimo huía como alma que lleva el diablo luego de que sus alumnos lo amenazaran con cortarle su "mini-Kakashi".

Lo cual no sonaba para nada una amenaza, sino más bien una promesa, ¡Incluso Sakura trajo bisturís médicos!

—¡Voy a matarte Kakashi!— Gritó Sasuke con su [Sharingan] activado, consiguiendo así un plus en su velocidad y también la oportunidad de apreciar a la perfección la castración del peliblanco cuando lo atraparan.

No lo culpen, necesitaba desestresarse; esperar por casi medio día a un tipo que es conocido por llegar tarde, y este llegara como si nada hubiera pasado, si que estresaba a uno. Y que mejor oportunidad que ver la "cirugía" de tu sensei de hombre a mujer.

—Kakashi-sensei, prometemos no matarlo si deja de correr. En serio…— Dijo Sakura intentando sonar adorable pero aquella sonrisa sociópata mientras sostenía en cada uno de sus dedos un bisturí, ciertamente no ayudaban a que el susodicho bajara ni un poco la velocidad.

—¡Lo mataremos Kakashi-sensei! ¡Lo prometo!— Dijo Naruto contrarrestando sabiamente el dialogo de la pelirosa acercándose cada vez más al Jounin. Y como todos saben, Naruto jamás rompía una promesa.

Kakashi con un gota en la sien, seguía corriendo entre los arboles no interesado de ninguna forma en perder su virilidad. Aun si era una broma o exageración, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Y a penas logrando esquivar lo que parecía una katana que acabó por clavarse en el tronco de un árbol, Kakashi supo en ese momento, que estos niños iban en serio.

Tal vez debía considerar llegar temprano alguna vez… ¡Nah!

Logrando rozar el traje de su maestro con sus dedos, Sasuke se dio un auto-impulso sobre-exigiendo su [Sharingan], consiguiendo así atrapar al peliblanco en un abrazo firme y apretado desde la cintura trasera; y sacando rápidamente un kunai, lo dirigió directamente a la pierna de este.

—Sin una pierna en condiciones, él ya no será capaz de huir, y aunque caiga por un golpe suyo en estos momentos, Naruto podrá ya atraparlo fácilmente— Pensó el Uchiha antes de hundir la cuchilla ninja en la pierna de su victima, para que de repente este se disolviera en un humo blanco acompañado de una explosión del mismo —Mierda…— Dijo en un susurro viendo perfectamente gracias a sus ojos de linaje una etiqueta de explosión en medio del humo, justo delante de su cara —Juro que voy a matarte Kakashi—

 **¡BOM!**

Viendo la explosión detrás suya perdiéndose entre la arboleda, Kakashi suspiro aliviado mientras seguía corriendo ente las ramas.

—¡Te tengo, dattebayo!— Gritó el rubio saliendo de entre unas copas de árboles junto al sensei, agarrándose de sus pantalones.

Que resbalándose debido a la velocidad a la que iban, se soltó de ellos agarrando el otro objeto más cercano que había a su alcance, el libro; de romance adulto, según Jiraiya; de Icha-Icha, que este también fue agarrando del otro lado por el Hatake.

Oh claro que no. Entendía que estaban enojados, pero meter a su preciado libro en todo esto; Houston, tenemos un problema.

Viéndose a los ojos, ambos empezaron a jalarse usando como cual soga de tiro el mismísimo libro, que gracias a la fuerza del Jounin, este logro ganar con facilidad empezando a llevarse a Naruto a rastras. Hasta que este ultimo fue agarrado del pie por un quemado y agonizante pero vivo Uchiha.

—¡No lo creas!— Gritó Sasuke tirando del pie de Naruto, que este a su vez tiraba del libro en medio del aire, y que este también a su vez fuera estirado por el sensei.

—Chicos, esto es inmaduro e innecesario, yo…— Y antes que el retrasado logrará terminar otra de sus patéticas excusas, que empezaba a ganar terreno en contra los Genin, Sakura apareció atrás de Sasuke también agarrándolo del pie y sujetándose con su otra mano libre, con toda su fuerza, del tronco de un árbol a sus espaldas.

—¡Vete a la mierda!— Gritaron los tres alumnos comenzando a darle vuelta a la partida al instructor que, intentando parar la fuerza del trío, clavó sus pies al suelo gracias a su [Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu] empezando a retroceder con fuerza.

El libro que por arte del destino no se partía en dos, o tal vez por el forro super-resistente que el peliblanco ordeno exclusivamente para el; era estirado majestuosamente por el [Equipo 7] que mientras Kakashi retrocedía estirando a los Genin, Sakura sin ceder ni un poco se agarraba con aun más fuerza del árbol. Que este empezaba a doblarse como cual ramita, llegando a tal grado que ya parecía una catapulta gigante.

Sakura notando esto, solo agrandó los ojos como platos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por lo que más quieres en este mundo, no te sueltes de Naruto!— Gritó Sakura que por inercia el azabache se volteo viendo la situación en la cual estaban.

—¡Dobe! ¡No te sueltes del Icha-Icha!— Gritó Sasuke consiguiendo el mismo resultado con el ojiazul, que solo se aferro con mas fuerza al libro.

Kakashi viendo esto, solo pudo sonreír maliciosamente abajo de su mascara.

—¡No no no no no no no no no!— Gritaban el trío en conjunto observando como Kakashi quitaba uno por uno los dedos del Uzumaki de su libro.

—¡No te atrevas, dattebayo!— Grito Naruto.

Afuera los meñiques.

El árbol empezó a tambalear.

Afuera los anulares.

La presión del árbol empezaba a aplastar al grupo Genin.

Afuera los cordiales.

Naruto presionó toda la fuerza de sus dedos restantes contra el libro como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida, haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura hicieran lo mismo. Manteniendo el árbol recto en un ángulo perfecto de 90º.

Y finalmente afuera los pulgares.

Pero abriendo y congelándose en shock, Kakashi vio como Naruto aun seguía sosteniendo firmemente del libro con solo sus dedos índices, algo prácticamente imposible. Pero recordando que Naruto ya había dominado el control del [Chakra] y que usándolo se aferraba con su última esperanza al libro, Kakashi se salió de su asombro para luego…

Afuera índices.

—Te odio— Dijo Naruto con voz de ultratumba antes de salir volando junto a sus dos compañeros, desapareciendo en el cielo como cual [Equipo Rocket] gritando groserías en el trayecto.

—Adiosito— Dijo Kakashi para después irse de ahí en una bomba de humo.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Chocando contra los gigantescos escombros lunares, partiendolos en decenas de pedazos con casi el tamaño de una aldea entera; Majin Naruto salio disparado hacia el vasto vacío del espacio como cual ráfaga de luz logrando parar en seco en una voltereta, para luego empezar a levitar en la inmensa oscuridad.

Haciendo uso de su capacidad de supervivencia en el espacio, Naruto empezó a regenerarse en una masa rosada quedando como nuevo en menos de un milisegundo sin la menor interrupción. Y sonriendo tétricamente al ver todos sus miembros restaurados, él solo dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de sus actuales problemas.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki…

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que dentro de aquel satélite terrestre estaría semejante ser así de poderoso? Ciertamente si lo hubiera descubierto antes, de seguro que habría considerado tal vez no haber destruido la luna.

¡Pero al diablo! Todo su ser Majin le pedía a gritos que se enfrentara contra ella, a pesar de saber muy bien que aquella deidad superaba en conjunto todas sus habilidades, a él le importaba poco. Su personalidad y lado salvaje que aun pertenecían vigentes en su alma, lo obligaban a querer luchar contra la diosa, a golpearla sin cesar o piedad alguna. Destruirla sin que quede la más mínima partícula de ella; la cordura empezaba a desvanecerse de su mente y su volatilidad comenzó a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Si bien Kaguya lo superaba en todos los aspectos conocidos en el Mundo Ninja, había una única cosa en la que ningún ser del universo podría superarlo incluido ella…

En **poder…**

Y poniendo sus manos en forma de 'C' invertida contra su cintura, creando una enorme bola de energía rosada en entre ellas, el Uzumaki solo encaro a la denominada 'Diosa Conejo'; que levitando al igual que él solo extendió su mano, preparada para contrarrestar el ataque del rubio; para acto seguido soltar una tremenda cantidad de [Chakra] de golpe contra ella.

Kaguya al ver el enorme poder de aquella monstruosa técnica, rápidamente se aparto del camino haciendo que el [Kame Hame Ha] pasara de largo junto a ella rosando su túnica y se fuera a estrellar con el planeta más cercano a espaldas suyas. Haciendo que en menos de un instante, el planeta se consumiera en una gigantesca explosión tonificante desapareciendo de la faz del universo como si nunca hubieras existido.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sonriendo al ver la cara de terror absoluta de la Ōtsutsuki frente a él, al admirar aquella destrucción intra-planetaria, Naruto solo preparó su siguiente ataque listo para torturar a la deidad.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Con toda su ropa, cuerpo y cabello completamente mojados, Naruto caminaba refunfuñando los mil y un pecados que haría contra Kakashi la próxima vez que lo viera.

Había estado por más de un hora dando vueltas y vueltas por el todo el bosque junto a Sasuke y Sakura intentando encontrar el camino a [Konohagakure] después de caer de lleno en un lago infestado de sapos.

¡Sapos! ¡Juraría que la próxima vez que viera siquiera a un solo sapo lo aplastaría sin dudarlo!

Sin exagerar, pero tu también dirías lo mismo si un montón de sapos violaran tu espacio personal en varias partes delicadas de tu cuerpo a tal grado que parecía una sodomización, ¡Incluso uno se había tragado su mini-Naruto!

Pero tratando de olvidarlo con la imagen mental de Sasuke en sus mismas condiciones; en peores; y la de Sakura totalmente mojada y expuesta, Naruto empezó a reírse de la desgracia de sus compañeros. Era mejor reírse que quedarse todo el día de mal humor, en especial en esta época del año.

E ignorando las miradas de odio de los aldeanos del pueblo, que sinceramente le taladraban la cabeza, Naruto solo puso su típica sonrisa como si nada le importara.

Cuando la realidad era otra.

 **Odio**.

* * *

Kurama despertando de sueño solo pudo gruñir furiosamente dentro de su celda, al sentir la presencia de un ser maligno a los alrededores.

Que dicha presencia iba en un aumento constante, colosal y sin duda aterrador. Al Kyubi poco le importaba el niño, pero si aquella presencia intentaba hacerle algo, juraría que iba a descuartizarlo.

Después de todo; si el niño muere, él igual.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Esquivando por apenas el duro ataque, el cual al chocar contra el suelo abrió sin piedad una gigantesca grieta contra el suelo que se trago a casi medio bosque junto a una montaña, Naruto puso un sonrisa sádica mientras una enorme nube de polvo se alzaba entre ellos.

—¡Muy lenta, Baa-chan!— Dijo el demonio volviendo a esquivar otro de los golpes de la susodicha que por pura onda de choque abrió otra devastadora grieta en el suelo elevando una gran cantidad de rocas en linea recta.

—Mira quien lo dice— Dijo Tsunade despectiva al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las piernas del Uzumaki que salieron repentinamente del suelo intentando golpearla —Aun no puedes controlar al 100% ese cuerpo ¿No es así, **Naruto**?—

El susodicho al oír eso solo saco su pie del suelo devolviéndolo a su forma natural para luego formar una bola de [Chakra] en sus manos.

—¡Vamos a ver si sobrevives a esto!— Y lanzando la bola contra la Hokage, esta sin mas la esquivo haciendo que esta destruyera por completo una montaña a espaldas suyas en una potente explosión rosada.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

—Has mejorado Naruto— Dijo Tsunade impresionada y con cierto sudor frío en su frente, por tal devastación de aquel ataque, antes de golpear al antes mencionado en todo el estomago, que había intentado sorprenderla tele-transportándose instantáneamente justo a su lado —Ese ataque fue por mucho más poderoso con el que destruiste a [Konohagakure]— Dijo con veneno.

Explotando por pura inercia de impacto del golpe, todo el estomago de Naruto fue reventado haciendo que varios pedazos similares a chicle se esparcieran por todo el terreno.

Pero aun sin inmutarse, el rubio solo agarro de la cara a la Hokage mientras su estomago se parchaba a una velocidad sin igual en una masa rosada, sobre-exaltando a la susodicha.

—¡Muere!— Dijo con voz infantil y cínica empezando a estirar su brazo; que enseguida se deformó tornándose de un color rosado; con Tsunade por delante a tales velocidades que partía sin remedio los múltiples arboles por casi un kilómetro entero, chocándola finalmente contra el pie de una montaña, formando un gigantesco cráter en dicha montaña.

Volviendo a reajustar su brazo, Naruto solo cargo una gigantesca bola de energía rosada con toques oscuro en medio de ella casi del tamaño de una casa, lanzándola hacia la dirección de la Senju, que muy mal herida y escupiendo sangre, intentó envano esquivar el inmenso ataque del rubio.

—[¡Kamui!]—

Y en menos de un segundo toda la enorme bola de energía fue totalmente absorbida por lo que parecía un vórtice oscuro dejando ver al Hatake, que enfrente de la Hokage dejaba ver a sus [Mangekyō Sharingan] en su máximo esplendor.

—Kakashi— Dijo sorprendido el rubio mirando al susodicho con una sonrisa —Creí haberte asesinado en el [Monte Hokage], me sorprende que siguieras vivo, pero ya que— Dijo Naruto mostrando su típica sonrisa divertida a la vez que sus ojos se volvían negros con pupilas rojas. Eso, hasta que notó algo peculiar… —Oye, ¿Que no tenias solo un [Sharingan]? -

—Los héroes siempre llegan tarde tarde— Dijo Kakashi ignorando la pregunta en común de su ex-alumno, mientras sacaba dos kunais de aspecto circular y hacía una pose de combate —¿No es así, Killer Bee?—

Y antes que Naruto pudiera analizar las palabras del peliblanco, este mismo sintió como su cuerpo se partía en dos.

Y luego en cuatro.

Y luego en ocho.

Etc.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Majin Bũ estaba teniendo cuidado. Si bien no era muy diestro en esto del manejo y control del [Ki], él aun tenia el conocimiento necesario para reconocer a alguien fuerte cuando lo veía.

Y actualmente con su poder, en ese mundo había por lo menos cinco seres que podían hacerle frente, o incluso matarlo.

Tenía que tener sumamente cuidado con el aumento de su [Ki]. Apenas el 0,100001% estaba ya presente en su ser, tenia que hacerlo lentamente porque si lo hacia de golpe, tenia el riesgo que uno de esos peligrosos seres lo descubrieran.

Aunque dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera sentir el [Ki]. El apenas lo había aprendido como hace un día.

Siendo constantemente pisado, Majin Bũ mantenía la calma, aunque su ser le decía que saliera y asesinara a cada ser viviente den ese planeta, su enfrentamiento con los saiyajins le enseño algo.

A tener paciencia. Y si tenia paciencia ahora, después nadie lo detendría. **Nadie**. Incluso ese ser que se mantenía en la luna.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba, algo que perturbaba su intento de concentración.

Este niño…

El odio que ocultaba lo podía sentir perfectamente. Su naturaleza mágica le permitía ver con exactitud al joven que tenia como "huésped".

La tristeza también era abundante en su interior, algo que él podía usar a su favor.

Majin Bũ no era tonto. Infantil y loco, pero no tonto. Aquel niño rubio era tan vulnerable sentimentalmente que lo seria fácil dominarle y absolverlo, aun con su poder fragmentado, dudaba que el niño podría contra él.

Ya estaba decidido.

Durante la noche, o a cualquier hora que este niño se durmiera, el lo absorbería.

Rápido y sencillo.

Y una vez que lo absorbiera, todo su conocimiento, técnicas, y [Ki] serian suyos. Así resolviendo el problema de ocultarse, era mucho mas sencillo aumentar su [Ki] al 100% de golpe en un cuerpo absorbido, que él solo.

Ya que, al parecer esa [Genkidama] si le había hecho daño serio. Ya no podía regenerarse como antes. Era mas lento. **Demasiado** lento.

Y no quería forzarse como lo hizo Super Bũ, eso gastaría todo el [Ki] que le quedaba sin mencionar que alertaría a la amenazas más cercanas.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

—T-ten Na-Naruto—

—¡Gracias Hinata-chan!— Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa de alegría aceptando con todo el gusto del mundo la toalla que la Hyūga le había ofrecido.

—D-de nada Na-Naruto-kun— Dijo totalmente sonrojada la peliazul.

Toda esa conversación era vista por Kurenau, que poseyendo una pequeña sonrisa veía divertida el típico despistamiento de Naruto y la timidez propia de su alumna. ¡Eran tan tiernos!. Mientras a sus espaldas estaba el Inuzuka, el cual lloraba desconsoladamente con un aura depresiva en forma fetal en el suelo, y el Aburame, que sin inmutarse veía la escena, eso o que se durmió parado, una de dos.

El [Equipo 8] luego de regresar de una misión, se había encontrado casualmente con el empapado Uzumaki. Y luego de la diaria discusión de Kiba y Naruto, Hinata le había ofrecido una toalla ignorando sin querer al Inuzuka, el cual también había terminado empapado durante la misión y que durante ningún momento de su regreso a la aldea, ella le hubiera ofrecido dicho tejido.

—Esa toalla era mía, pinche Naruto— Dijo entre susurros Kiba junto a los gruñidos lamenteros de Akamaru.

Hasta que Shino le ofreció también una toalla de su misma procedencia.

—¡No necesito tu piedad!— Gritó furioso lanzando la toalla lejos de el, cuando Shino le ofreció simplemente otra toalla —… Gracias— Dijo ya calmado y resignado agarrando la toalla.

Shino solo asintió silenciosamente, satisfecho con su acción.

Volviendo con el rubio y la peliazul.

—Como sea, ¿Quieren venir conmigo a [Ichiraku Ramen]? El teme y Sakura-chan ya se fueron a sus casas, así que estoy solo— Dijo Naruto no queriendo cenar solo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Ademas, se las debía.

—No, pero gracias Naruto— Dijo Kurenai para luego con su mano lentamente empujar a la Hyūga al frente —Pero Hinata si que esta libre, así que ella puede acompañarte— Aquella acción hizo que Hianta solo enrojeciera hasta las orejas y en un intento inútil de huir fue repentinamente agarrada de la mano por el rubio.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos Hinata-chan, que Teuchi-san cierra en casi 10 minutos!— Dijo Naruto ignorando las intenciones de la Jounin que prácticamente se llevó volando a la Hyūga que yacía inconsciente por el repentino agarre directo del Uzumaki al establecimiento de Ramen.

Kurenai solo pudo sonreír ante esa escena ¡Si que eran bastante tiernos!

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Con la constante lluvia cayendo sobre su largo cabello, la sangre de Hinata se entremezclaba con la mugrienta agua, haciendo que sus piernas como sus brazos se sintieran pesados. Pero sin rendirse, siguió caminando por los largos caminos del bosque agarrándose firmemente el hombro, de donde escurría el liquido rojo entre sus dedos.

No podía, no podía fallar justo ahora. No ahora, cuando **él** estaba débil.

El frió la invadió, congelando sin piedad todo su cuerpo por la piel expuesta que sus ropas no podían tapar, pero aun así seguía caminando. Siguiendo el rastro de sangre que tan fácilmente se podía distinguir en el suelo; ella pronto se adentro a un extenso campo de trigo, que parecía no tener fin.

Sacando rápidamente un kunai, ella se adentro sin más en aquel campo persiguiendo las pisadas que se profundizaban en el ladiento barro, que empezaban a rellenarse con el agua de la lluvia.

No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así, no tenia el deber de perder una oportunidad así; no debía decepcionarlos, no podía. No después de que Sakura se hubiera sacrificado tanto para sellar temporalmente al Majin.

Un sello demasiado poderoso, que apagaría por lo menos un par de días el [Chakra] de Bũ junto al de Naruto. Un sello que no afectaría para nada el del Kyubi, es más, ambos se complementarían para atrapar al demonio dentro del Uzumaki; y así conseguir una oportunidad de asesinar para siempre a Majin Bũ.

Pero esa no era la realidad. El sello simplemente había atrapado la mayor parte del [Chakra] de Naruto, no el de Bũ. Inclusive, nunca hubo un [Chakra] demoníaco que pudiera pertenecer al demonio mágico.

Naruto y Majin Bũ, habían fusionado sus [Chakras], y no era algo reciente; aquel [Chakra] fusionado era tan resistente y común como cualquier otro en este mundo, esto tuvo que haber pasado hace varios años para así esto sucediera. El demonio nunca se había apoderado del cuerpo de Naruto, es más, Naruto siempre fue el que tenia el control absoluto sobre el demonio. Más aún, ni siquiera sabían si aquel "supuesto" demonio existía. Solo sabían de que un [Chakra] maligno se había apoderado de el de Naruto, combinándolos en una fusión permanente. Lo cual no era mas que una vil mentira, ya que en una investigación más a fondo descubrieron que solo el [Chakra] de Naruto persistía en su cuerpo.

 **Nunca** hubo un Majin Bũ en sus acciones, solo Naruto.

Se había sentido tan estúpida al creerle que Bũ recién se había apoderado de su cuerpo, que la muerte de esos renegados cuando eran apenas niños estaba justificada y que no era su culpa; que la destrucción de [Konohagakure] solo había sido un desliz, un accidente, cuando intentaba controlar el [Chakra] del demonio.

Todo era y fue siempre una mentira.

Incluso cuando él la había be…

Y bloqueando con su kunai el de Naruto, que había saltado de uno de los matorrales del campo con una cara llena de furia y esos ojos rojos, Hinata se contuvo su dolor sacando otro kunai con su brazo herido lista para degollar al Uzumaki.

El cual esquivando el otro kunai con un ladeo de cabeza mordió con fuerza el brazo de la Hyūga clavando sus caninos en su piel blanquinosa, haciendo que esta soltara su kunai, que posteriormente lo golpeo con su clásico [Puño Suave, Jūken) directo en su estomago, de donde escurría una cantidad inmensa de sangre, lanzandolo con una onda expansiva al otro lado del trigal chocando duramente contra la tierra.

Sin regeneración.

Naruto intentando levantarse, fue repentinamente agarrado por una ola de dolor que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo poniéndolo de cuclillas

Sin [Bukūjutsu].

Hinata solo se acerco a él golpeando otra vez con una patada en su abdomen posterior y costillas quebradas, haciendo que este se pusiera boca arriba con la lluvia dándole directamente a los ojos.

Sin [Chakra].

Con el kunai levantado, Naruto solo pudo ver su final cuando Hinata se había puesto sobre el.

¡Sin mentiras!

Y cuando Hinata lo bajo a una velocidad digna de una Jōnin contra su cabeza. Naruto solo volvió a ladear su cabeza, así esquivando otra ves su inminente muerte para luego morder la mano de la Hyūga haciendo que ella gritara de dolor.

Pateando a Hinata en el estomago con su rodilla, él solo la aparto de su encima, y agarrando su propio kunai se lanzó contra ella siendo este bloqueado por el kunai de la peliazul. Con las chispas de ambos metales volando entre ellos, Naruto solo dio una voltereta cayendo sobre ella haciendo que esta arrojara su kunai lejos de ellos, terminando así con Hinata debajo de el.

Con una sonrisa él desciendo la cuchilla contra el cuello de Hinata, siendo esta agarrado por ambas palmas de la Hyūga deteniendo así el kunai, abriendo un tremendo corte en sus manos.

Ambos mirándose furiosamente apretando los dientes que hasta sangraban, con Naruto empujando más el kunai y con Hinata impendo el paso de lograr su cometido, con su propia sangre cayendo sobre su frente resbalando entre sus manos; de repente la fuerza de ambos ninjas empezó a desvanecerse.

Mirando directamente a los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en un lago de recuerdos viajeros y tan pasajeros como el abrir y cerrar de las alas de una mariposa, los dos se vieron sumidos en el color de ojos de su contrincante, con los ojos de Naruto tomando su color natural; aquel color similar al de un mar profundo bajo un vasto sol que reflejaba su brillo pasajero…

Para después en menos de un segundo, ambos empezaran a besarse.

Al principio fue un beso suave y rápido, para luego se profundizara a uno mas pasional y salvaje mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Perdiéndose ambos en el sabor del otro, pronto empezaron a desnudarse en un intento inútil de apagar el calor que los invadía.

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Ya de noche, con la luna sobre su puntiaguda cabeza, Naruto caminaba mientras se sobaba el estomago y se lamia los labios; si que Teuchi sabia hacer el mejor ramen de todos lo tiempos.

Nunca jamas se dejaría tentar por otros Ramen que no fuera sacado de [Ichiraku Ramen], ese lugar si que le debía mucho.

Pero sintiendo la miradas de la gente que aun transitaban por estas horas, Naruto solo pudo sonreír ignorando todo eso como siempre lo hacia.

O al menos eso intentaba.

Llegando a su apartamento, Naruto procedió a entrar con el para acto seguido, el chico se apoyara contra su puerta cayendo poco a poco al frió suelo agarrándose las rodillas.

Si bien hoy no fue un día precisamente malo gracias a la persecución de Kakashi, el malentendido con Hinata en [Ichiraku Ramen]; el odio y rabia hacia el que todo el pueblo le tenia, hacia que esa felicidad se esfumara por completo.

El intentaba ignorarlo, hacer que no le importara, que esto era algo que Naruto Uzumaki podía lidiar el día a día.

Pero la realidad era otra… siempre la realidad era otra.

Y sintiendo de repente como una masa se extendía por su pie, Naruto dirigió su vista a dicha parte del cuerpo.

—¿Pero que…— Y antes que pudiera terminar su frase, una gigantesca capa de chicle se abalanzo sobre atrapando a todo su cuerpo, con Naruto intentando librarse de ella —¡Mmppph!—

* * *

Majin Bũ adentrándose en la mente del rubio, empezó a reír macabramente comenzando a jugar con el cerebro del muchacho.

Ahora mismo el niño estaba vulnerable.

Expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, el demonio de chicle ya comenzaba a unirse con su victima.

Pero antes que pudiera terminar con el proceso, antes que pudiera controlar totalmente al Uzumaki, una presencia se hizo presente, poniéndose en medio de el y su objetivo. Poniendo una mueca de fastidio, el ser mágico solo encaró al culpable tele-transportándose gracias a la técnica que había logrado copiar de aquel otro rubio, llegando a lo que parecía la mitad de una alcantarilla, encontrándose de repente cara a cara con cierto zorro de nueve colas.

—¡RROOOOOOOARR!— Rugió el Kyūbi creando instantáneamente una [Bijūdama] a través de sus rejas lanzandola contra Bũ, dispuesto a aniquilar al intruso.

Y este respondiendo de la misma manera, al ver esa gigantesca bola de extraño [Ki], creo la suya propia casi del mismo tamaño chocandola contra la del zorro. No iba a dejar que todo su trabajo se fuera al traste por una basura como él.

Pero habiendo vuelto a subestimar a su adversario, la bola de energía de Majin Bũ fue completamente rechazada por la [Bijūdama], recibiendo del lleno el ataque del Kyubi que comenzó a desintegrarlo.

Irónico, otra 'dama' iba a matarlo.

Intentando en vano contrarrestar la [Bijūdama] expulsando el resto de su [Ki], luego si iba a encargar de recuperarlo, Majin Bũ se vio superado comenzando a ser rápidamente pulverizado destruyendo en su paso toda la cañería. Y dando su ultimo grito de agonía, el demonio se evaporó de la faz de la tierra.

Kurama, al ver como su enemigo fue destruido, solamente volvió a su siesta.

El 0,100009% de su poder no había sido más que nada contra el zorro, y la mente de Majin Bũ fue desintegrada para siempre.

Solo su mente…

* * *

Naruto despertando con los rayos de luz dando directamente en sus parpados, empezó la mañana meciendo su cabeza sin poder recordar nada de lo que paso anoche, Naruto se levanto del suelo adolorido estirando varios de sus huesos.

Se había dormido en el suelo… otra vez.

Suspirando, el Uzumaki se frotó los ojos dirigiendo su vista al único reloj de su casa

—¡Estoy tarde!— Gritó levantándose rápidamente del suelo corriendo hacia la cocina sacando de la nevera un cuenco de Ramen congelado.

Y empezando a salir de su apartamento, se fue corriendo como cual alma que lleva el diablo a la reunión con sus amigos. Sin recordar que hoy era día libre. Y sin notar como una masa rosa se fundía en su piel desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí…

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

Agarrándose el estomago, el cual estaba endosado de varios vendajes cubiertos de sangre; Naruto solo siguió caminando a lo largo del camino rocoso tambaleándose con cada pequeño paso que daba.

Apretando los dientes de furia al no poder recuperar la mayoría de sus poderes, el Uzumaki maldijo en voz baja a la pelirosa provocante de su calvario y a su estúpido sello temporal, que hasta ahora, aun seguía vigente sobre él.

Pero recordando los anteriores días que paso junto a la Hyūga, pronto su enojo se vio consumido como cual llama ante el agua. A veces el Majin no pudo evitar pensar que quizás rendirse no sea tan malo…

Acabar con esta jodida guerra contra él, terminar con su matanza sin sentido, pedir perdón por todo el tormento que había provocado, reencontrarse con sus viejos compañeros… Puede que valiera la pena con tan solo estar junto a Hinata una vez más. Eso y que lo sentencien a muerte, lo cual sonaba más lógico y convincente, algo que de seguro iba a pasar si es que se entregaba.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, volver a ver al…

—… Naruto— Dijo una voz que resonó en los oídos del susodicho, para luego este volteara con una mirada despectiva hacia sus espaldas y ver a cierto Uchiha que de igual manera lo veía frió.

—Sasuke…— Devolvió el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volteaba encarando al pelinegro —Me da gusto verte…— Dijo sin emociones poseyendo una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios.

—De igual manera— Respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse ante la acción del rubio, dándole su propia mirada despectiva.

Esto se pondría interesante…

* * *

 **[… Estática VHS…]**

* * *

 **[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** Navegando con mis hombres el casi infinito mar que compone la red, descubrí algo sumamente inquietante en medio de mi travesía.

¿¡Donde coño están los fanfics de Majin Bũ!?

Yo realmente no lo entiendo, han pasado cerca de veinte largos años desde que termino la saga de Dragon Ball Z y al parecer a nadie se le había ocurrido hacer un fic de este interesante personaje con el extenso y rellenoso mundo de Naruto. Bueno… realmente hubo uno, **hubo…**

Con casi medio millón de fics publicados de Naruto en la, cada vez más conocida, pagina de ; realmente me sorprendió que no hubiera ni un solo fic que combine a ambos personajes.

Y ojo, ambos pueden entre-mezclarse muy bien, como el dulce de leche y la mantequilla.

Naruto, con su inmenso odio oculto hacia su aldea pero con la bondad de perdonarlos, y Majin Bũ, con su personalidad infantil, destructiva y sádica; estos dos personajes de diferentes categorías podrían complementarse perfectamente el uno al otro.

Si no has entendido ni **'J'** del fic, calma, que yo he venido a guiarte mi joven Skywalker.

Prácticamente este OS se divide en tres tiempos, los cuales pueden ser identificados gracias al separación de lineas. No tienen un orden exacto, y pueden ser interpretados como el lector quiera, pero claro esta, sin exagerar. Os resumo:

Antes de la muerte de Majin Bũ a manos de Son Gokū en el universo canónico de Dragon Ball, un portal intradimensional aparece entre ambos contrincantes haciendo que; el autodenominado por los fans; Kid Bũ se logre librar de su inevitable muerte y caiga en el mundo de Naruto.

Debilitado y agonizante por la [Super Genkidama] y el viaje entre universos, Bũ se ve en la necesidad de absorber a un ser del mundo shinobi para así recomponer sus fuerzas por completo y re-continuar su masacre galáctica. Y que mejor manera que con el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki, que para suerte del demonio estaba transitado por el mismo lugar donde cayó.

Con solo el 0,1% de su poder original, y este al mismo tiempo fragmentado por el paso de [Ki] a [Chakra]; que en un ningún fanfic cross de animes debería faltar; Kid Bũ comienza a reconstruir poco a poco su energía, teniendo el sumo cuidado de no alertar a los seres de ese mundo. Entre ellos, Madara Uchiha y la Diosa Conejo, Kaguya Õtsutsuki.

Intentando tomar el control de la mente de Naruto para así absorberlo, él se encuentra con Kurama, el Bijuu de Nueve Colas. Y luego de un intercambio de poderes, se ve claramente quien es el ganador.

Con la mente de Majin Bũ destruida, su cuerpo como su poder y técnicas se adhieren a la otra mente más cercana; Naruto.

Que este aun agobiado por su duro día; después de perseguir al Hatake y su "cita" con Hinata; no nota la presencia del demonio ni como este se había fusionado con su cuerpo, hasta muy tarde.

Donde después de que el ser de Bũ, su esencia y personalidad, se fusionaran con su propio cuerpo, mente y alma, siendo esta impulsada por el odio y tristeza ocultos de Naruto destruyendo para siempre todo rastro de su bondad; nace por fin así un nuevo ser: Majin Naruto, en el cual es Naruto quien perdura y posee el sumo control.

Poseyendo el matar por querer de nuestro no tan querido demonio, Naruto inicia años después una masacre sin precedente luego de que lograra dominar a la perfección las habilidades del Majin; donde destruye por completo Konoha, asesina poblaciones enteras, etc.

Esto pasa ya en la etapa que vendría a ser Shippūden.

Durante esta saga, todos sus conocidos como amigos ya saben de la existencia del demonio en el rubio, luego de que este asesinara "sin querer" a unos renegados del a aldea.

Teniendo de lado a los que aun creen que Bũ es el que controla a Naruto, y a los del otro que ven a Naruto como una amenaza; el protagonista se aprovechara de la situación creando por conveniencia la 4º Guerra Ninja… contra él.

Durante esta etapa se enfrenta a los que vendría a ser los Sannin, Hokages, Akatsuki, etc., iniciando su total y abominante masacre; que realmente desde años atrás ya había comenzado; contra el mundo.

Con el inmenso poder de Bũ; que aun seguía siendo solo el 0,1% pero aun así no menos increíble, y el [Chakra] del Kyubi, nadie podía hacerle frente; hasta que Sakura logra sellar gran parte de sus habilidades gracias a su expedición a [Uzushiogakure], consiguiendo así una oportunidad de matar al Uzumaki.

Ya para hacerlo corto; Hinata intenta asesinarlo en las afueras de [Sunagakure] en el [País del Viento], pero debido a sus sentimientos y el hecho que aun una mínima parte del Naruto real seguía en Majin Naruto, todo termina en completamente lo contrario. Cabe mencionar que durante todo estos sucesos, ambos ya se habían hecho buenos amigos, formando una estrecha relación de mutua confianza y ciega fe… hasta que la verdad salio a la luz…

Y llegando por fin al final, Sasuke logra asesinar a Majin Naruto arrojandole una variación propia del [Ransengan] de proporciones majestuosas; sip, en este fic Sasuke aprende el [Rasengan] para así poder acabar con su amigo, modificándolo a tal grado que le fuera imposible al rubio revertirlo; que este intentando contrarrestarlo crea otro [Rasengan] casi del mismo tamaño. Pero debido al sello de la Haruno, y a su débil estado actual; su técnica termino siendo absorbida por la del Uchiha; terminando así con la vida del demonio que en un intento en vano de resistir la técnica de su padre, termina muriendo de una manera igual a la de Bũ; en el canon de Dragon Ball Z. Recordando todas sus vidas pasadas y sucesos a lo largo de su vida mientras era desintegrado.

No se arrepentía de nada… solo el no poder haber pasado más tiempo con Hinata…

Y eso seria todo el OS si fuera un fic común y corriente.

¡Wow! Vaya "resumen" que me he montado. Pero bueno, sin mas que decir, excepto que si quieren pueden adaptar esta idea a su gusto en un fic, me mandan un PM ahí me hablan, me despido…

Bye.

(PD: Hinata queda embarazada así teniendo a un Boruto a la temprana edad de diecisiete años, teniendo este algunos de los poderes de su padre. No cabe decir que Boruto es discriminado por varias de las otras aldeas por su origen, excepto por los amigos mas íntimos de su padre; que no ven nada maligno en el niño; y el Clan Hyūga, el cual junto a su madre son los encargados de protegerlo y cuidarlo)

(PD2: Aquí una lista de los poderes de Majin Naruto:

*Basto control del [Chakra] capaz de lanzar ráfagas y ataques de dicha energía que otros nunca podrían lograr hacer; al puro estilo de Dragon Ball; como si de [Ki] se tratara. Algo mucho mas allá del mundo de Naruto.

*Regeneración Mágica.

*Rastreo de [Chakra]. Como si tuviera un [Byakugan] pero mucho mas avanzado y no con las limitaciones de este.

*El Bukūjutsu, también conocida como la técnica de levitación; la típica de todo el basto mundo de Dragon Ball.

*Estiramiento y Manipulación Física de su propio cuerpo.

*La Tele-transportación Instantánea y Kame Hame Ha de Majin Bũ que se copio de Gokū.

*Todas las Habilidades Principales de Naruto)

(PD3: Aclaro, Sakura no murió, solo termino muy mal herida después del sellamiento del poder de Majin Naruto y que este le diera la tunda de su vida. Por lo tanto aun tuvo el romance con Sasuke y así a Sarada)

(PD3.2: Debido a cierto comentario de un tal 'Guest', que tuve que lamentablemente eliminar debido a su incoherencia, vengo a aclarar otra duda. Majin Bũ al pasar de universo a universo su poder se fragmento, siendo el [Ki] mucho más poderoso que el [Chakra] es muy obvio que al transformarse este primero a la energía vital del mundo de Naruto, el poder de Majin Bũ se re-contra debilitó; además de perder la mayoría de este poder en su casi muerte a manos de Gokū. Uno de los 5 seres que podían hacerle frente en ese **estado debilitado** eran Kaguya y los restantes Õtsutsuki. Si Kid Bũ hubiera estado en su poder completo, se los garcharía a todos sin dudarlo) (Kid Bũ en ningún momento se lo ve creando técnicas que requieran mucho control de [Ki], él era mas despiadado en ese aspecto, creando solo ráfagas y repartiendo ataques; aun así, él poseía un aprendizaje extraordinario, pudiendo aprender el [Kame Hame Ha] y la [Instant Transmission] con solo verlo)

(PD4 y Ultima: Aunque no lo mostré, en este historia hubo mucho romance de los ships que tanto quise en Naruto: NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, TsunJiray, etc.)

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je.


End file.
